


Sleight of Hand

by leuwu



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: (its not that noticeable and i've done 0 research lmao), Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Rival Relationship, stage magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leuwu/pseuds/leuwu
Summary: After encountering a rival magician, stage magician Astral finds herself the target of a sinister plot. Why else would Rapture keep showing up? And why else would she always be asking her to dinner?
Relationships: Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe/Ingrid "Minx" Kruger/Rory "Riot" Llewelyn, Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe/Maeve "Astral" Eldrich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patter (in theatrical magic) - The dialogue used in the performance of a trick. Often used as a form of misdirection.

Astral stood on the street outside the theatre and looked down at the flyer in her hand, then back up to the poster adorning the wall. 'The Amazing Rapture Performs... The Buzz Saw Trick!' bold yellow letters splashed across the page next to an illustration of a strange contraption. Well, she was at the right theatre, and the gathering crowds queuing to get in seemed to suggest it was the right time.

Astral was one of, if not the, foremost magicians in the area and she tried to make it to the new shows as often as she could. While others might think it was professional curiosity, checking out the state of her competitors, Astral wasn't interested in rivalry. She found genuine thrill in the analytical side of magic, seeing tricks and trying to figure them out was fun to her. Ever since childhood she'd had a fascination with figuring out how things work, breaking them down and trying to rebuild them. She looked down at the flyer again. Mysteries with no answers were frustrating. The Amazing Rapture. The name didn't ring a bell to Astral, in fact she'd never even heard it before her manager Jerrica had handed her the flyer.

'Looks like we've got competition.' She said with a small twitch as Astral scanned the page.

'Rapture. I've never heard of anyone going by that name.' 

'Seems like she's new in town. If you want to go check her act out, she's performing at Vincent's tonight.'

And so Astral found herself sliding into a small red seat near the front of the theatre, quietly finding her place next to a lady with a fur coat and a feather-adorned hat that now rested on her lap. The ambient chatter of the crowd slowly dithered into a hushed silence as the house lights began to dim down. Suddenly, a spotlight beamed down onto the stage and a blonde man in a waistcoat stepped out. 

'Ladies and gentlemen,' The man said with a borderline seductive tone. 'It is my pleasure to present for your evening entertainment, the Amazing Rapture!' 

With a flourish he swept his arm back and the crowd began to applaud. Out onto the stage stepped a tall woman dressed in a fine suit and cape, her long blonde hair tied back into a sensible ponytail. As the crowd continued clapping the woman spread out her arms for silence, which she was promptly granted. 

'My fine audience, tonight you must be prepared. Your minds must be ready, as the wonder of the feats I shall perform shall dazzle you as such you may think yourselves mad!' Astral rolled her eyes immediately. The woman, Rapture, seemed to be laying it on thick for these people, even adopting an obviously fake stage accent to make herself sound more mysterious. She didn't hold much hope for the evening. After a bit more preamble the magician started the night with some basic tricks, card play, misdirection. All of it was very simple to Astral but the crowd was eating it up. At some points she brought out an assistant, another blonde woman, to help her with various tricks. This one, who was introduced as 'My glamorous assistant, Minx!' seemed to Astral to be pretty short, maybe just over five foot? Very useful for tricks, Astral found herself absentmindedly musing. Could fit into a lot of small spaces. 

As the evening went along nothing really impressed Astral. The man from the start made frequent appearances, introducing tricks and seducing the crowd some more. Despite the tricks being nothing new, or even complicated, the three blondes had natural stage presence, the audience seemed engaged and hung on every word, gasping at every simple reveal. Eventually the show moved to its climax, the grand finale. The curtains pulled back once again to reveal the strange machine from the flyer. A wooden bench, seemingly made for someone to lie down on, was lined with restraints. Over it hung a huge industrial buzz saw on an articulated arm, lined so as to slice through the neck of whoever was lying on the bench. Audible gasps came from the crowd as the contraption was revealed. Astral immediately sat up and started scrutinising it from her seat, looking for fake bottoms, sliding parts, mirrors, her analytical mind whirring at some stimulation at last. Rapture brought forth a solid block of wood, demonstrating the deadliness of the machine by sawing right through it. A tense silence lay over the room as Rapture finished her explanation, unhooked her cape, and lay down on the bench. Her assistant came over and began strapping her down. Astral's eyes darted over the scene, watching like a hawk for the trick. The quiet was cut as the buzz saw began loudly whirring, the assistant bringing it slowly down towards the magician's neck as she struggled against the restraints. Astral couldn't help but look on in horror as the saw inched closer and closer, suddenly the woman let out a piercing scream as the saw bit into her neck. Astral flinched. Instinctively her hand came up and covered her face. And then, the screams from the audience slowly stopped, and as Astral looked back towards the stage to see Rapture stood, unharmed, they morphed into claps and cheers. People started standing, giving a standing ovation as the woman on stage bowed confidently. 

The cold evening air bit into Astral's face as she walked outside. Chatters and murmurs of delight were emanating from the people exiting the theatre, minds abuzz with the wonders of the show they had just seen. Astral walked silently and hailed a waiting cab, sitting inside listening to the clopping of hooves on the streets as she thought over what she had witnessed. Already she was thinking of possibilities, her mind set ablaze. As she pulled her long coat around her one idea was clear above others. She had to come again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astral waded between the crowds of people pouring out of the auditorium, ignoring the buzzing chatter as people talked with astonishment about yet another show by The Amazing Rapture. This was the third time this week Astral had visited the steadily getting more cramped Vincent Theatre with the aim of solving Rapture's buzz saw trick. Deep in thought she barely registered the hand on her arm until it was pulling her away from the moving masses, to the side in the theatre lobby. Looking up at the person who had moved her from her thoughts Astral almost did a double take.

'So, did you enjoy the show?' Rapture looked down at her with a sly grin.

Astral stared blankly at the woman. Her hand was still resting on her arm.

'Well I mean, I've seen you in here three times this week, and I'm pretty sure you came in last week as well,' Rapture removed her hand and lent against the wall, smirking.

The wheels in Astral's head were turning. Why would she notice her? Did she know she was a rival magician? What did she want?

'I-um. I'm Astral.' She stuck her hand out awkwardly. Rapture raised a single eyebrow, then took her hand and shook it.

'Astral, yes, I've heard of you. You're the main competition around these parts from what I've gathered. Come to scope out the new girl?' She said with a wink. 'Well, I hope you like what you see.'

Ah. Business. This Astral could deal with.

'Well, as I'm sure you know most of the show is useless. Basic stuff anyone with half an hour could do.' She noticed Rapture smirk again from the corner of her eye. 'The real show, as you know, is the buzz saw trick. That's the new thing that people talk about. I have to commend you, it is certainly dramatic.'

'So, you've been coming in to figure it out? Go on then.' Rapture eyed her in a curious way Astral couldn't quite figure out.

'Well, my first thought was a fake saw, perhaps with a collapsible segment, but I soon worked out it would be impractical with the wood demonstration. My next idea, which I'm certain is correct, is a fake body. Once you lie down and your assistant goes to strap you in, I noticed that a panel obscures the space directly underneath the bench. Either you drop down into a space below and a fake body rises up, or it flips you around to reveal the fake body on the other side. I still need to work out which would be more efficient. As for the scream, an articulated dummy head that can open its mouth, probably triggered by the contact from the saw, coupled with the right timing from you hiding onstage creates a very lifelike effect.' 

Astral looked up at Rapture, pleased with her explanation. The taller woman smiled down at her.

'Well, that all certainly sounds very plausible. You are missing one option though.'

Astral furrowed her brow, she'd spent a long time working through the trick and ruling out all other methods and explanations. She was suddenly aware of Rapture leaning in close, she lent back and felt the wall press against her back. Astral could feel her cheeks growing red as Rapture's lips brushed against her ear.

'What if I'm immortal?' 

Astral darted backwards, staring at the grinning woman incredulously. 

'What?'

'What if I'm immortal?' Rapture was grinning again, seemingly delighting in making her squirm. 'It would make for a good trick, dying for real on stage every night. No one would ever figure it out.'

'What? That makes no sense.' Astral couldn't get her head around this woman. 'That's not real.'

Rapture shrugged noncommittally. 

'Who's to say it's not?'

'Well, you can't be. Magic isn't real. None of this stuff is.' She could feel herself getting flustered.

'Listen Astral,' Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rapture looking back down the hallway she had appeared from before turning back to her. 'Why don't we meet up for dinner some time? I'd love to talk to you some more, about magic of course.' 

She was looking at her in that weird way again, the strange lopsided smile, the mischievous twinkle in her eye. What was she playing at?

'What? But I-'

'Have you ever been to that little Italian place on North Street? We should go sometime.' Rapture put her hand back on her arm, just for a moment, before slinking off back down the hallway.

Astral's mind was reeling. What had happened? What was that all about? She replayed the conversation back as she slowly paced outside the theatre. Everything had happened so quickly. She eventually stopped pacing, her mind settling in. Well, thinking it through the solution was obvious. Rapture was her rival in magic, she was trying to intimidate her. Misdirection, the most important skill any magician learns. That would explain her weird behaviour, acting strange as to distract her, yes! That makes sense. Certainly. That explains everything. As for the dinner invitation, she must be trying to get information out of her, that was the reason. Smiling smugly, pleased with having foiled Rapture's plot to disturb her, Astral pulled her coat close around her shoulders and began walking home.


	2. Stack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stack (in theatrical magic) - Verb, to arrange a deck of cards to the needs of the performer while shuffling them.

Jerrica Benton's office was much like the woman herself, simple and efficient. Her desk was littered with papers, but taking pride of place was a framed black and white photograph depicting her late parents. The walls of the office were lined with posters advertising her clients, most of which were for her star act, the singer Jem and her backing band known as The Holograms. Jerrica herself was currently stepping back in, carrying two cups of tea. She was wearing a plain dress and spencer jacket, her blonde hair pulled into a simple style atop her head. She handed one cup to Astral, who was currently sat on one of the couches against the wall, and sat down opposite her.

'So, did you find anything interesting?' She smoothed her dress, settling in, and took a sip of the tea.

'Well, I managed to speak to Frederick Vincent, and he said that the theatre was booked under the name of one Rory Llewellyn.'

Jerrica clasped a hand over her face, suddenly trying not to spit the tea she had just drank all over the magician.

'Oh, do you know him?' Astral lent back. Jerrica coughed, nodding.

'Ahem. Yes. I've.... had dealings with him before.' Astral noticed as the woman started absentmindedly fiddling with the star shaped earrings she always wore. 

'Goes by the stage name Riot. He and Jem have... a history.'

Jerrica sighed to herself and straightened up. 

'He's trouble. But, very charismatic. Tends to be attached to two blonde girls, the three of them are very close.'

'Oh, anything else?' Astral asked. Jerrica hummed absentmindedly, looking off deep in thought. 

'If it's not too much trouble, could you ask Jem if she knows anything else?' Jerrica snapped back to attention.

'Ah yes, um, of course I can. Thank you, Astral.' She smiled meekly. 

The rest of the conversation passed normally, pleasantries and small talk were exchanged. Astral liked Jerrica. She often found people complicated, and despite her love of solving mysteries she could never understand what made people work. Perhaps that's why she found herself getting along with Jerrica, she was simple, no mysteries there. A hard worker despite her status as an heiress, she was one of the few women in charge of her own business as well as running a home for foster children, The Starlight House. They had met there, back when Astral was starting to head out on her own and liked to volunteer there, helping out and performing magic shows for the children. Despite her career taking off Astral still tried to make time as often as possible to visit. They chatted for a while longer before a soft knock at the door signalled her cue to leave. 

'Jerrica, the Countess Du Voisin will be here in a few minutes' Jerrica's partner, Rio Pacheco slid his head through the door.

'Well, it was good to talk to you. I'll be sure to ask Jem some more about Riot.' Jerrica smiled painfully, standing up to bid her farewell. 'Oh and good luck at your show tonight!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astral stood calmly backstage. She never got nervous before shows. She was confident in her abilities and knew all the tricks and angles so well she could do them blindfolded. Straightening her jacket, she waited for her cue and stepped onstage, the burning stage lights warming her face as the crowd applauded. Astral set into her usual routine, warming up the crowd with some basic sleight of hand, before heading into some of the more complicated tricks.

'Ladies and gentlemen, for this next trick I will need a volunteer from the audience.' The house lights slowly came up, illuminating the audience as Astral scanned the crowd of eager faces to find her confederate. Just as she pointed to her 'volunteer' and he started making his way onto the stage someone caught her eye. There sat just behind the front row was... Rapture? Astral couldn't help but freeze for a second, hesitating for just a moment. Obviously, she had showed up just to throw Astral off! Well, she would show her. Astral resumed her routine with vigour.

'She thinks she can distract me?' Astral mused to herself, 'Well, I'll show her magic!' 

The show passed in a blur, Astral pushing herself to give the most spectacular show she could with the material prepared. By her final disappearing act the audience was going wild, and the exiting crowds were abuzz with excitement. Stood in the greenroom, Astral began wiping off the thick stage makeup and changing into some more casual clothes. Pulling her coat around her she opened the back door and stepped outside into the cold.

'Nice show.' Astral started, turning to see Rapture leaning against the wall near the door. Of course.

'How long have you been there?' Despite the woman's obviously posed nonchalance she could see Rapture's breath against the cold air as she spoke.

'Well, I wanted to congratulate you in private.' Rapture stood up and walked towards her. 

'That's not an answer.'

'I promised you dinner, do you have plans for tonight?' Rapture chuckled and stood next to her, offering her arm.

Astral once again found herself confounded by the strange woman. 

'So you were waiting outside in the cold to ask me to dinner?' She stared incredulously at her, just how dedicated was she to getting under her skin?

'Is that a no?' Rapture questioned, jiggling her arm towards Astral.

Astral looked curiously at her, then slowly took her arm. The two began walking down the cold evening streets, arm in arm, Astral still thinking at lightning speeds trying to solve this mystery.

Nothing happened when they reached the restaurant, no hidden spies, no traps. As they sat down and ordered Rapture began making small talk, Astral was still trying to figure out what trick she was pulling. What was she planning? Listening close to her rival, she kept an ear out for trick questions, anything that this devious woman could use to get one over on her. Much to her confusion Rapture appeared to be asking her not about her tricks and secrets, but about her personal life. She played her cards close to her chest, not wanting to give anything away, and after mirroring a few questions of her own she noticed Rapture was doing the same, calmly changing the subject when asked about who she was or where she came from. After making sure no truth drug had been slipped into her pasta, she ate quietly, content to let the tall woman do most of the talking. Looking at her now, close up without any of the thick stage makeup she was wearing the first night they spoke, Astral was struck at just how pale she was. The evening went along, Rapture seemed very charming and genuinely interested in getting to know more about Astral. She reluctantly told her some details about her mentor and her volunteering at Starlight House, and soon found herself somehow... enjoying herself? She hurriedly tried to remind herself that this dinner wasn't friendly at all but a plot by her rival. The most important skill in magic is misdirection, she thought, Rapture must be trying to misdirect her by acting charming, getting her to lower her guard! Well, whatever her scheme is, Astral was sure she wouldn't fall for it.


	3. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn (in theatrical magic) - A subject staring at the magician's hands without averting their gaze, no matter what misdirection is thrown at a subject.

'Well. I was able to speak to Jem, and did a little digging of my own.' Jerrica sighed as she set the piece of paper in her hands down onto her desk.

'Your friend Rapture, along with Riot and Minx are currently under the employment of Eric Raymond.' She scoffed. Eric had been Jerrica's late father's business partner, and he had left his company to them both after his death. The two didn't agree with the others vision for Starlight Entertainment and the ensuing power struggle had left Jerrica with sole ownership and a new rival. It made sense the three would be working for him, they didn't work for Jerrica, and Eric was the other big name in the area.

'I was able to find out a few things as well.' Astral broke through the pause that had crept into the room. 'The other girl, Minx, her real name is Ingrid Kruger. Originally from Germany, she moved over here with Riot. The strange thing is, I couldn't find anything about Rapture. The name Phoebe Ashe came up once or twice in connection with the other two, but I can't find a trace of her existence before two years ago.'

'Two years ago, that would be when they came over to this country.' Jerrica hummed thoughtfully. 'Do you think it could be a fake name?'

'Possibly. It appears on a few documents, but nothing much and nothing that official looking. It seems they tend to let Riot sign off on most things.'

'Very strange.'

'Indeed.' 

Astral didn't like mysteries with no answers.

Several weeks had gone by since Rapture had appeared at Astral's show and the two had had dinner. Since then she had kept showing up, either in the audience or afterwards to invite her out. They had also started taking walks in the park together in the evenings, and much to Astral's chagrin she found herself enjoying the company. They talked about a lot, sometimes just magic, sometimes more personal things. Rapture told her about her travels, her two housemates Riot and Minx, but always smoothly changed the subject whenever her past came up. Rapture was certainly taking their rivalry seriously with all the invitations and time they had been spending together recently, she was obviously just trying to get her to let her guard down so she could steal her secrets. Astral tried to keep her mind sharp and on the lookout for the trick she was sure Rapture was pulling, but she was finding it harder and harder. She was frustrated with the magician for managing to deceive her so well, and disappointed in herself for continuously falling for her tricks, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to be angry. Astral had once got swept up in the moment and invited Rapture to a coffee house she liked, luckily for her Rapture had declined the daytime invitation, hinting that she was working on a new trick. Sure enough, a few days later Astral woke to a letter pushed through her door containing two front row tickets for 'The Amazing Rapture faces: The Table of Death!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astral and Jerrica walked towards the theatre, arm in arm. They were early, and although there were only a handful of well dressed theatre goers milling around the lobby, Astral expected the rush of crowds would soon appear.

'Well, it's certainly nice to get out of the office.' Jerrica smiled nervously. She looked very nice, dressed up from her normal simple fashion.

The two looked up at the writing above the theatre advertising 'The Amazing Rapture' and her latest death defying stunt. She had certainly become a sensation, by the looks of things her new trick had sold out. The pair walked inside and handed their tickets to the concierge. 

'Jerrica darling, so good to see you.' A smooth voice from behind made them both turn. Standing there was Riot and Minx, dressed extravagantly for the performance. Riot stepped forward, taking Jerrica's hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. 

'Riot. Charmed.' Jerrica smiled at him like she couldn't decide whether to glare or blush.

'We have a little time before the show starts, care to join me for a glass of champagne?' He put forth his arm, which she took with one last glance at Astral before he started leading her towards the back, leaving Minx and Astral alone in the hallway.

'So, I'm guessing you're Astral.' The small woman put her hands on her hips. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

Astral wondered what she meant, had Rapture been conspiring with her? That would make sense, Jerrica did say the three were close and Rapture often spoke about her housemates to her. Perhaps she was in on whatever Rapture was planning…

'Um, yes, I am. Pleased to meet you.' Astral stuck her hand out awkwardly. Minx looked down at it, but made no move to take it. She stepped forward.

'Let me make something very clear. Me and Riot love Rapture very much. She means a lot to us, and if you ever do anything to hurt her, you will never be able to escape me.' Despite her small stature the woman was certainly intimidating, glaring at Astral with an intense ferociousness. Astral couldn't help but take a step back under the heat of her gaze. Was this part of Rapture's scheme? Inviting her to her show so that her friend could scare her away? Well, she would have to try a lot harder to get rid of Astral.

'I assure you, I don't want to hurt Rapture. She has been very nice to me.' She wasn't technically lying, Rapture was very charming and despite her best efforts not to, she enjoyed spending time with her rival. She had no plans to destroy Rapture, she just wanted to stay on top of the scheme that Rapture was planning to destroy her!

Minx squinted her eyes at her. She hummed suspiciously.

'I've got my eye on you.' She turned and stomped down the hallway towards the backstage.

Astral took a moment to gather herself after that very strange conversation, then headed towards the auditorium. She found her seat in the front row and sat down to wait. Several minutes passed, and Jerrica stumbled in and sat down, adjusting her hair.

'Are you okay?' Astral asked.

'Hm, oh, yes I am. Thank you.' Jerrica blushed.

'How was your conversation with Riot?' Astral tilted her head, baffled by Jerrica's strange behaviour.

'Oh. um. Very interesting. He's a very charming man.' Astral didn't think it possible for her friend's face to get any pinker but it somehow did.

Before she had a chance to press for more, the house lights dimmed and the chatter from the audience silenced. Riot stepped onto stage and did his work, Astral was used to the whole routine by now. When Rapture stepped onto stage she couldn't help but take a second to admire her. She really was very confident on stage, the costumes and lights gave her a certain aura and seeing her present each effect with well practiced flourish, Astral could see how much the woman was enjoying herself. If they weren't such fierce rivals Astral would almost find it endearing to see her so at home. She had learned her tells, how she looked when she was genuinely smiling and when she was putting it on. Come to think of it, she'd never noticed her fake smiling when they were together. How strange. Yet another mystery, she guessed.

As the show continued, Astral was pleased to notice her using some somewhat more complex tricks, no longer coasting along on cheap gasps. It seems like she was actually listening to some of the advice she had shared on one of their many nights together. Almost too soon, the show began reaching its end. Once more the curtains peeled back to reveal a small metal table lined with restraints, over which was hung a sheet of metal lined with spikes supported by a frame, attached to the table like some sort of twisted four poster bed. Rapture stepped to the front of the stage and began explaining the trick. 

'In a few moments, I will lie down on this bed and my assistant will strap me down.' She jostled the restraints and Astral could hear the clinking of metal. Rapture began running her hand over the spikes.

'These are 18 inch long steel spikes. Every single one of these is real, no fakes, no tricks.' She walked towards the machine and held up a thin rope. 

'This rope is connected to the spikes above the tables. Once the candle has burned through the rope-' 

She dropped it, and with a horrifying crash the spikes smashed into the metal table. Gasps of horror swept through the audience and she could feel Jerrica tense up beside her. Astral saw the magician smirk to herself for a second before resuming. She tied off the rope, hoisting the spikes back up and placed a small table with a candle underneath it. 

'Ladies and gentlemen of a nervous disposition, I recommend that you avert your eyes now. Depending on the next minute, this may be the last show I ever perform.' The audience was silent as the grave as Rapture lay down on the table. Only the clinking of metal was heard as Minx strapped her arms and legs into the manacles. She reached around the back of the contraption, pulling a cream curtain around and obscuring the audience's view of the escape. Astral shook her head. She was really going to be this obvious? Suddenly lights at the back of the stage lit up, revealing the silhouette of the magician restrained against the table. Ah, now this was something exciting. The assistant walked deliberately towards the rope, producing a match and lighting the candle underneath the rope. The clinking of metal on metal pierced the tense silence that shrouded the room as the crowd watched the silhouette suddenly begin to struggle and writhe. Astral found herself leaning forward, totally drawn into the effect as the rope began to burn and snap. Screams of terror began echoing through the auditorium as the rope thinned and thinned and Rapture appeared no further along in her escapes. Astral felt Jerrica grab her arm. Suddenly one hand shot up, free! Just as a snap, followed by an awful crash of metal on metal that rang through the theatre. Astral felt her heart skip a beat. She knew this was just an effect, an illusion, but for a split second she had felt a terrible pit in her stomach as the spikes struck through the bottom of the table. Minx reappeared on stage, drawing back the scrim as the screams and shouts morphed into cheers and applause. There, lying on top of the sheet that had held the spikes, was Rapture. Unharmed.


	4. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash (in theatrical magic) - To accidentally expose an object or part of an object that is meant to stay hidden during a trick.

Astral, Jerrica and the three blondes stood backstage, a glass of champagne in each of their hands.

'I mean, honestly it was just fantastic.' Jerrica was smiling and laughing.

'Well, thank you very much miss, I spent a lot of work perfecting it.' Rapture nodded, a slight grin forming before turning to Astral. 'What did you think? Have you figured out the trick already?'

Astral took a breath in, pondering out loud. 

'Well, it seems to be a variant on the Death of Cora illusion, which I am well aware of the inner workings. A similar effect, but with an assistant tied in a sack.' Astral instantly switched into her explaining mode. 'Unfortunately with the present company I do not feel at liberty to explain the actual trick to the effect but-.' 

She looked up for a second to see Rapture looking at her with the curious expression she had often noticed her using when she was listening to Astral talk. She faltered, then paused her explanation. 

'Um, why are you looking at me like that?' She said hesitantly.

'Oh, I just like listening to you speak. You're so passionate about magic.' Rapture smiled at her and Astral could feel colour rising in her cheeks, 'Please, carry on.'

Astral could feel the others in the room looking at her, but she tried to ignore the eyes on her reddening face.

'Um, okay. So, the thing that is the most different is the use of the scrim,' She turned towards the others for a second. 'Oh, a scrim is a lightweight fabric used in the theatre. In this case, with the use of backlighting it allows the audience to see a silhouette of Rapture here.'

'Yes, we could see you trying to get out, but, you didn't.' Jerrica chimed in.

Rapture grinned at the two of them, before leaning towards Astral.

'Well, I could always tell you the secret, one professional to another.'

Astral's eyes lit up, curiosity jittering about in her head.

'I mean, if you want to.'

'It's simple, really.' She gave a cocky smile.

Rapture slowly leaned towards her, their faces seemed so close together. Astral closed her eyes as she felt the woman's breath as she whispered into her ear.

'I'm immortal.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the evening, the sun just set. Astral milled around her apartment as she waited for the doorbell to ring. She still didn't know what had possessed her to invite Rapture around to her place. Lately she had been so confused, things weren't adding up. She'd been trying hard not to let Rapture's scheming get to her, but now she was beginning to doubt there was a scheme at all. In the months since they'd met she'd been waiting and waiting for her rival to reveal her plan, but nothing. Rapture hadn't given any sort of indication that anything was afoot, and looking back Astral couldn't think of a single time she had. But there had to be a plan, otherwise why would she be so interested in her? Why bother spending all this time together, why invite her out all the time? Why give her front row tickets and take her backstage of her shows? There had to be some sort of plan, right?

Her musings were interrupted by the sudden tinny trill of the doorbell. She shook herself. Focus. She unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal Rapture, leaning on the wall trying to look casual, as usual. She had a pelisse slung over one shoulder.

'May I come in?' She smiled at seeing Astral.

'Of course.' Astral gestured inside her apartment. It was fairly large, but was filled with contraptions and half finished projects that took up most of the floor space. 'Would you like some tea?'

'That would be lovely, thank you.' Rapture was gazing at all of the magical paraphernalia that cluttered up the apartment with awe and pride. 'You have an amazing place Astral.'

The tea was brewed, and the two sat down together.

'So, what are you doing this week?' Astral absentmindedly stirred her spoon around, distracted.

'Oh, well Eric's got us performing at this charity gala on Friday.' Rapture relaxed into the sofa.

'Hmm, ah yes, I think Jem and her band are performing there as well.' She didn't look up.

'Ha! Well that'll give Riot a kick.' Rapture grinned. 'Hey, you should come along! I'd love to see you there.'

Astral let out a deep sigh and placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her.

'Rapture. What's going on?'

'What?' Rapture looked up at her, their eyes meeting.

'Why are you doing this? Spending all this time with me, acting like you care?' Astral could feel her heart beating quickly, she felt more nervous then she had at her first show.

Rapture's eyes narrowed. She leaned forward, putting her hands over Astral's. Even in the warmth of her apartment she could feel how cold they were.

'Astral, I do care. I care a lot about you.' She could feel her face getting hot again, and pulled her hands back.

'But, we're rivals. You're out to get me!'

'Astral, sure we're both magicians, but I've never thought of you as a rival,' She chuckled incredulously. 'What on earth gave you that idea?'

'But, if you're not- why else would you- why did you-' Astral was brought out of her thoughts by two cold hands on her shoulders.

'Astral. I admire you as a magician, and I consider you a close friend.' Rapture was staring deeply into her eyes, and Astral almost felt ashamed for her mistake. She could once again feel herself getting red, something that was getting more and more common for her around the magician.

'Astral, I love you.'

Astral felt her heart stop. Wait, what did she mean by that? She couldn't mean, of course not. Of course she didn't mean it like that. Thinking back, she always said that to Riot and Minx, so it must be normal for her to say that, right? That made sense, she meant it like a friend. Astral was pleased with herself for solving another mystery, and tried to ignore the disappointment that started growing in her as she did.

'Rapture, I-'

'You don't need to say anything.' Rapture shook her head. The two sat there in silence for a beat, marinating in their own thoughts, then Rapture looked back up, smiling and leaning back on the couch.

'So, you've been on the look out for some sinister plot this whole time huh?' She chuckled. Astral gave a little nervous laugh.

'Aha, well yes.' Rapture was smiling at her in that curious way again. 'Well, in my defence you are very-'

'Devious? Shady? Untrustworthy?' The blonde woman smirked.

'Mysterious, I was going to say.'

Rapture let out a laugh.

'Ah! The Mysterious Rapture! Maybe that's what they should put on the posters.'

'Well, you appear out of nowhere, going only by a stage name, you only started existing two years ago!'

Rapture's laughs slowly died down. She coughed, her smile fixed to her face but her eyes betrayed nervousness and apprehension.

'Ah. Yes, of course you would've done some research. Well, congratulations on spotting that, not many people do.' She sat up straight and started neatening her clothes.

Astral felt torn. A few months ago she would've leapt at the chance to question Rapture on her past and the mysteries that surrounded her, but seeing her faced with it the usually confident woman seemed uncomfortable in a way Astral had never seen her. Astral didn't like mysteries, she reminded herself. Her curiosity lapped at the edge of her mind, eager to be set free. She opened her mouth, about to ask her for all of the answers that had been out of reach for so long, before halting. She was suddenly aware that almost a minute had passed since either of them had spoken. She paused for a beat more before speaking.

'Maybe... being mysterious isn't a bad thing.' The words crept slowly out of her mouth before she herself even believed them. Rapture looked up at her with wide eyes, earnest and pleading. Astral gave her a small smile and a nod. Her mouth spread into a wide grin and she lurched forward, catching Astral in a large hug. The two women remained there for a minute, the warmth from Astral and the cold from Rapture mixing together as they reached an understanding. Astral could feel herself getting lost in the woman's embrace, sinking deeper into it then she felt was safe, and tried to ignore the strange feeling of disappointment she still felt.


	5. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out (in theatrical magic) - An alternate ending to a trick. Used if a prop fails or the audience reacts differently than expected.

The charity gala was buzzing with energy, well to do people were dressed in their finest, taking canapés off silver trays, sipping champagne and laughing politely at each other's apparently hilarious remarks. Astral wandered around the crowds, feeling slightly lost. Jem and her band were currently performing, which was nice, but she couldn't find Jerrica anywhere, she'd run off shortly before they came on stage. She decided to amble towards the backstage area, to see if she, or anyone else she recognised, was there. She had spoken to Rapture only once since she came to her apartment, over the telephone of all things. Although the conflict, or perceived conflict she supposed, was solved she couldn't help but feel even more on edge when speaking to her. Despite the fact there was nothing in the way of their friendship anymore, why did she feel more lonely than ever? Her mind couldn't help but play over the conversation, especially when Rapture had said.... what she had said. Astral was annoyed at herself, yes, of course that was just a declaration of friendship, what else could it have been? 

She sighed in frustration, walking forwards and opening the door marked 'performers only'. The crew backstage were either too busy to notice her or not bothered enough by her presence so she managed to reach the green room without any trouble. Opening the door she came across the three blondes draped over each other, as usual. They really were close friends, she mused. Rapture looked up and grinned.

'Astral! You came!' She darted up, knocking a disgruntled Riot to the floor.

Suddenly in the room, Astral realised she had no idea why she was here. She froze for a second, if she left now would they notice? What?! Of course they would! Idiot. She had to think fast.

'I, uh, wanted to wish you luck.' Rapture walked towards her, beaming softly and taking her hands.

'I'm so glad you're here.' There was something strange and tender in her expression. Astral hurriedly cleared her throat.

'Well, I um, better leave you to it. Jerrica will be looking for me.' 

'Stay if you want! Have some wine, there's plenty!' 

She gestured to an unopened bottle sat on the dresser. 

‘Help yourself, I never drink wine.’

'Oh, um, no thank you. I better go.' Astral quickly gathered her dress and hurried out of the room. She cursed herself. Why was she acting so strangely all of a sudden?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astral milled about the ballroom. She’d managed to catch Jem after her performance, she hadn’t been much help in her search for Jerrica, sending her on a wild goose chase around the building. Giving up, Astral had returned to the ballroom in order to watch Rapture’s performance, and it seemed she didn’t have to wait long.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, a master of escapology, The Mysterious Rapture!' 

The audience applauded as the curtain on the small ballroom stage was pulled back. Astral gasped to herself as she saw what was on stage, a tall rectangular tank with glass sides. What was she thinking? Rapture wasn't an escapologist, she was an illusionist! Unless she had some serious tricks up her sleeves this could go very wrong. As the trick was being explained to the audience, Astral fought through the enraptured crowd and headed back towards the backstage area. She pushed forward as the monologue continued, dashing through the door and making her way round to the wings just as Rapture was being locked into her restraints by Minx. The block which her ankles were manacled to was slowly hoisted up, tipping the magician upside down. Astral felt her heart leap into her mouth. Rapture was slowly lowered into the water, headfirst. A mix of shocked and delighted gasps echoed through the crowd. Minx began to draw a black velvet curtain over the tank, obscuring the audience's view, but from her place in the wings Astral watched nervously as Rapture wiggled against her restraints. Something was wrong, usually with the trick the water level is high enough that when the performer is lowered in enough is displaced that they have a breathing bubble, but Astral eyed the dry stage floor with a sense of growing dread. Rapture freed her hands and started pulling herself up to where the air gap should have been, suddenly pausing as she realised what had happened. Astral's mind moved at a mile a minute, no one else backstage seemed to have noticed the problem so she had to act quickly. Snapping herself out of her fearful stupor she began to run through the wings, there! A fire axe, perfect! She wrenched it from its holder and rushed back as fast as she could. She could hear murmurs from the crowd as well as backstage, people were starting to realise something was wrong. Astral stormed onto the stage with intensity, raising the axe above her head and slamming it down into one of the glass sides of the tank. With a loud ping a large crack began to form, a trickle of water leaking out. She could feel Minx and Riot standing behind her. She raised the axe up for another swing, and this time the panel broke with a satisfying crunch. A flood of water erupted out, carrying with it a very cold and damp magician. Astral dropped to the floor, cradling the woman's head in her lap. Rapture opened her eyes and smiled up at her weakly. Astral let out a sigh she hadn't realised she was holding, and without thinking brought her lips down towards Raptures. As they kissed she found herself closing her eyes. She felt Rapture's hand hold the back of her head, accepting the kissing and calmly pressing the two close together. Lost in the moment, Astral felt herself melt into the woman, before suddenly snapping open her eyes and pulling back.

'Rapture, I'm so sorry.' Her face was red, what had she just done? What had just happened? Why had she done that? She knew Rapture didn't feel that way about her, but looking down at Rapture's confused smile she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

'What? Don't be sorry.' Rapture hoisted herself up onto her elbows as the other two blondes joined Astral at her side. Rapture lifted up a wet hand and gently cupped Astral's face.

'Astral, I love you.' Astral felt her face burn against the woman's cold hand.

'Wait, so the other day when you said you loved me, you meant that, you loved me?' Astral furrowed her brow. She was slowly starting to fit the pieces together, finally solving this mystery once and for all.

'Of course! What did you think I meant?' Rapture giggled, coughing up a bit of water. Astral couldn't think of a good reply. Rapture laughed again at the silence.

'Astral, if you wanted to kiss me you could've just asked, you didn't have to burst out with an axe and smash up my trick.' Astral looked offended.

'What? I saved your life!' She glared at the woman before realising she was probably joking.

'I would've been fine.' Rapture smirked. Something was setting off alarms in Astral's head.

'Rapture, if you say you are immortal I will drown you myself.' 

The two women laughed, helping each other up before walking, hand in hand, off the stage.

'It's a good thing we love her.' Riot shook his head at Minx.

'Idiots. The both of them.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty so much everyone who read this and everyone who supported!! uwu ❤❤❤


End file.
